A Christmas Bearol
by CanzetYote
Summary: Nom Nom is being a spoiled diva around Christmas Time so it's up to the ghost of his former meme star Gluten Cat and the three spirit bears of Christmas to teach him a lesson.
1. Stave 1

**NOTE:** _I know it's really early to start a Christmas fic but this idea popped into my head and I decided to roll with it. Updates will probably be sporadic considering that I may be getting a job in the near future._

Nom Nom sat in the comfort of his warm, cozy limo. Nestling up in his carseat, he unwrapped a bar of gourmet Swiss chocolate and dug into it, chewing it and savoring every sweet flavor it had to offer. His bodyguard handed his a cup of eucalyptus tea to wash down the delicious Swiss treat and the star let out a loud yawn, "Well, another video, another day."

The koala turned to his right and stared at his newest bodyguard, Charlie the bigfoot. There was an awkward silence before Charlie spoke, "Nom Nom..."

Nom Nom lowered his shades and glared coldly at the bigfoot, "If this is about your pay, save it for later. I had a real long day so if you'll excuse me, I'll retire to the comfort of my own personal hotel room."

"But...Chloe..."

Nom Nom couldn't help but scoff, "If this is about that pathetic adoptive daughter of yours, I don't want to hear it. I'm here to pay you a fair sum of money, not splurge on your silly charity. You should consider yourself lucky I even pay you in the first place. Not another word, or your fired."

Charlie hung his head in silence, trying his best to smile in the face of Nom Nom's cold nature.

The limo came to a screeching halt at the hotel and Charlie helped carry the koala celebrity's bags to the lobby. A large, burly security guard carried the tiny internet star in his arms as they paced up to the front desk and were greeted by the bellhop. Nom Nom lowered his shades and snorted, "Better get me a room with a king size bed."

"Of course, sir. And by the way, merry Christmas!" The bellhop replied cheerfully but his cheer was soon silenced by the diva's glare.

"Bah humbug!" Nom Nom sneered at the bellhop, crossing his arms, "I could care less about the festivities. I have a big shoot tomorrow. I have to wear a silly Santa hat and fall off a tree for Everyone's Tube and I need my beauty rest so get me my room ASAP."

"Right away sir!" The bellhop saluted and he and Charlie helped carry Nom Nom's things into the elevator.

Nom Nom, Charlie, The bellhop and the guard carrying Nom Nom entered the elevator and the doors closed and it went up. They all stepped out and walked down a long hall to the VIP suite where Nom Nom's dormant room lay. Charlie used the key card to open the room and pushed the door aside. Inside was a lovely suite with posters of Nom Nom plastering the walls and even the bed's comforter and bath towels had images of the koala star on them. Nom Nom couldn't help but smile at the red carpet treatment and instantly plopped down on the big, comfy mattress. Charlie closed the door behind them and they started unloading Nom Nom's luggage when there was a knock at the door.

Charlie opened it and three human children stood at the door, two girls and a boy. The older girl spoke up, "We're here to sing a Christmas carol for you, Nom Nom."

Nom Nom turned to his bouncer, "I'm tired, please shoo these pests away."

The burly guard nodded, marched over to the door and slammed it in the children's faces.

"Thank you." Nom Nom replied to the guard. Sobbing could be heard at the other end of the door and a tearful voice saying "Nom Nom doesn't love us."

Frowning Charlie turned to Nom Nom, "That wasn't very nice."

Nom Nom scoffed at the bigfoot, "So? Neither is keeping me awake when I have a big photo shoot tomorrow."

Charlie sighed, "Can Iat least get a ride back home? Chloe needs me."

Nom Nom rolled his eyes, "You have two legs, don't you? Why don't you just walk back home?"

Charlie sighed and shook his head. There was no use arguing with that diva of a koala. Slowly, he and the security guard walked out of the suite, leaving Nom Nom alone on his king sized bed.

Nom Nom switched on the television and started watching some on demand movie before eventually nodding off to sleep. About half an hour later, Nom Nom sprung awake to the spund of rattling chains. He peered at the foot of his bed and saw the ghostly green figure of a cat with toast around his head. He narrowed his eyes and slowly examined the apparition, "Gluten Cat? But...you were squashed by a car a few years back. What happened?"

"What happened to me isn't important." Gluten Cat spoke, "What's important is what may happen to you if you keep going down the road of greed."

Nom Nom simply scoffed at the ghost cat, "You're such a hypocrite, you know you're almost as much as a diva as I am."

Gluten Cat sighed and shook his head, "Look, I don't want to watch you make the same mistakes I made and wind up as me."

Nom Nom groaned, "Give me a break, I'm perfectly charitable. I give the studio money so they can buy me new props for my vids."

Gluten Cat just burst out in a fit of blood-chilling meow-laughter, "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you Nom Nom?"

"I don't really care, to be honest." Nom Nom replied, folding his arms.

The cat smirked in response, "You should care because tonight, you'll be visited by the three bear spirits of Christmas. Hopefully, they'll whip you into shape by the end of the holiday season."

The koala just snorted, "Three bear spirits of Christmas? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Are you serious?!"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't warn you about them if we weren't friends, right?" Gluten Cat smirked.

Nom Nom frowned and huffed, "Well, it just so happens that I don't believe in ghosts. So there!"

Gluten Cat chuckled a bit, "Touch me then, I dare you."

Nom Nom got to his feet and walked up to the cat ghost. Sticking his stubby arm through the ghost, the koala felt a cold chill run through his body and a look of shock came across his face, "I...i..."

"Told you so." Gluten Cat replied smugly.

Suddenly, Nom Nom got a flustered look on his face and he exploded in a rage, "I'M NOT GONNA LET MYSELF GET SCARED OF SILLY GHOSTS! I don't care if I'm visited by 3 or a thousand ghost bears tonight, ghosts can't hurt me!"

Just then, a chain shot out of Gluten Cat and picked Nom Nom up, chucking him straight at the wall, "You have until tomorrow to change your ways...or else..."

Nom Nom got to his knees, tears welling in his eyes out of fear no matter how hard he denied how scared he really was. With tears running down his furry face, Nom Nom watched as the apparition of his former meme star slowly vanished before his eyes.

Wiping his face and regaining composure, Nom Nom crawled back into bed and shut his eyes. About 10 sleepless minutes passed before he heard a hearty laugh and the sound of jingle bells. Opening his eyes, he was hit by a blinding light and an ursine figure standing at the foot of his bed, "Who...are you?"

The bear burst out into loud laughter and stepped forward, revealing a grizzly bear in a Santa suit and hat, "My bro's call me Grizz but you can call me the spirit bear of Christmas Past. Or Past for short. Yeah, just call me Past."

Nom Nom rubbed his eyes, "Christmas Past?"

To be continued...


	2. Stave 2

**NOTE:** _I was actually pretty reluctant on writing this chapter as it reveals my headcanon on Nom Nom's past. If there is ever an episode where Nom Nom's backstory is actually revealed, I'll most likely have to rewrite this entire chapter so the story matches better with the canon and that is something I'd rather not do._

Nom Nom blinked a few times in complete and total disbelief before rubbing his eyes, "Spirit Bear of Christmas Past?"

"Of course I am!" Past burst out laughing and the koala cringed at the odor of his salmon bagel breath.

"So are you gonna haunt me or something?" Nom Nom sneered at the jolly spirit.

"No, silly, I'm just here to show you Christmas past!" Past laughed, giving the celebrity a hearty slap on the back.

"So are we going back to see how the Flintstones are enjoying Christmas?" Nom Nom asked sarcastically, brushing himself off.

Past shook his head, "Not THAT far back, little buddy. We'll be taking a good look at your past Christmases!"

Nom Nom groaned, "Do I really have to relive those stupid memories?"

"Of course you do!" Past grinned, "And just so you know, memories aren't stupid, they're a very important part of your life."

"Whatever." Nom Nom crossed his arms, "So do you have a time machine or something or are we gonna just chat about it?"

"Well, I always have a little Christmas magic in this little bag of mine. It's awfully fun. Here, breathe some of it in, it's got a nice peppermint scent to it!" And so, the brown bear pulled a small bag out of his Santa suit and opened it, tossing a magical white sand on the grumpy koala. After a fit of coughing, an electrical surge filled the air of the hotel and in a flash, they teleported to the New York City Zoo.

Nom Nom walked up to the gates and stared at them, "This is the Bronx Zoo. I grew up here. Just what kind of sorcery is this?"

"Just a little Christmas magic." Past replied with a chuckle. And so, the gates to the zoo swung open and the koala and grizzly bear walked in.

Nom Nom coughed a bit and folded his tiny arms, "So, you're telling me that all you're gonna do is remind me of my past? That's pretty useless."

"It's not useless!" Past replied, "It's what helped mold you into the gwumpy adowable internet celebrity you are today."

Nom Nom rolled his eyes in response, "Whatever, let's just get this trip down memory lane over with. I need my beauty sleep for the big shoot tomorrow."

And so, Nom Nom and Past traversed the zoo and made their way towards the Australia exhibit. Passing the kangaroos, they came to an exhibit labelled "koalas".

Nom Nom peered into the exhibit and saw a baby version of himself wearing a diaper. He couldn't help but smile, "Yep, that kid sure is star quality."

Past smiled, "This was before you became famous and started touring the world. You were SO CUTE as a widdle babby!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Nom Nom huffed in irrtation, glaring at the ghost bear.

Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by loud crying. Baby Nom Nom had fallen and skinned his knee. His mother scooped him up and kissed his injury, completely oblivious to the fact that his siblings were fighting in the background. Nom Nom burst out laughing, wiping a joyful tear from his eye, "I was always mom's favorite. Even as a kid, I was the top priority. Guess my siblings were talentless hacks, it's a wonder I share their genes."

Past folded his arms and glared at Nom Nom, "That's not a very nice thing to say about your bros and sisses. They're your family."

"So? They're still talentless and are probably acting like losers in the zoo today. Guess some folks are just born to be the pick of the litter." Nom Nom shrugged.

"Dude, that's just cold." Past replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

The star koala burst out laughing, "But it's true. Look where all that favoritism got me now. I'm rich and famous, I don't have time for anyone. Even my family."

Past gasped in shock, "But they raised you with all the care and love in the world. How can you disown your own kind like that?"

"People come and people go, it's the way the world works." Nom Nom chuckled cooly in response.

Past folded his arms, "Need I remind you of your first girlfriend, Julie?"

Nom Nom's calm exterior cracked at the mention of the name, "J-Julie?"

Past nodded, "She was madly in love with you and you went and threw it all away."

Nom Nom blinked a few times before his expression turned to rage, "I THREW IT AWAY?! It was HER fault! If she wasn't trying to distract me from my photo shoots, I'd still have her!"

"Man, you're just unbelievable." Past reached into his pocket and tossed another handful of time sand and they were instantly transported to a recording studio.

The two walked into the studio to see an adolescent Nom Nom sitting in a chair, receiving a manicure from an assistant while simultaneously talking on his phone, "Yeah, I'm going to have to reschedule the book signing because my girlfriend won't stop pestering me about this silly trip to some boring old museum."

Just then, an attractive brunette woman with blue eyes and a red dress pulled out of a black car and marched straight in, high heels clicking furiously on the hard studio floor. Nom Nom and Past watched as she stormed up to the adolescent koala with an enraged look on her face. Instantly, teen Nom Nom shut off his phone and smiled at her, "Julie, honey..."

"It's over." The words left Julie's lips in a stern tone of voice.

Teen Nom Nom scratched his head in confusion, "What's over, sweetheart?"

"Our relationship." Julie replied, "I found out that you've been embezzling money from me to support your film making budget."

The teenage koala smirked, "Gotta have more props, can't do the same video over and over again or it gets pretty stale."

With a single motion, Julie struck the teen Nom Nom across the face with a hard slap. The teenage koala flinched but then glared at her with tears forming in his eyes, "I just had to RESCHEDULE a book signing to go out with you to that stupid museum you love so much and NOW you wanna break up with me?!"

"Yes." Julie replied, "Nom Nom, you are dead to me. I was going to use that money as a college fund but apparently, those expensive props for your videos are more important than my education."

In a fit of rage, Julie spun around and marched straight out the door. Past folded his arms and glared at Nom Nom, "Bro, I understand you're a celebrity and all but what you just did there was NOT COOL."

Nom Nom simply shrugged it off, "I'll find other girls. After all, I have my natural charm."

"I personally think you need to have a lot of alone time to stop and think about your life, dude." Past said, shaking his head in despair over Nom Nom's antics.

"No one asked your opinion." The koala replied coldly, "Now go and take me back to the hotel. I need my beauty rest or I'll look ugly for my photo shoot and get a lower view count than usual."

Past groaned softly and hung his head, "All right, if you insist." The grizzly bear pulled the bag of time sand out of his pocket and tossed it on the two of them. Instantly, Nom Nom warped back to the hotel and he looked around the room. The grizzly bear was gone. With a groan, the koala flopped on the bed and shut his eyes.

Meanwhile, three bears were peering into a crystal ball in a pitch dark dimension. The grizzly bear still wore his red Santa suit, the panda was dressed as an angel with a halo floating above his head and the polar bear wore a black cloak and carried an axe. Past rubbed his head and sighed, "Dude was just too stubborn for his own good, bros. Looks like it's your turn Pan-Pan."

Present groaned and rolled his eyes, "I was afraid you were gonna say that. I can't believe I have to interact with THAT dingle."

Past sighed, "Maybe he just needs friends..."

"Or a harsh wake-up call to reality." Present replied, his halo glowing a slight hint of orange to indicate annoyance, "Guess it's my job to open his eyes to the here and now."

"Future will sit back and watch the fireworks." The cloaked polar bear spoke as he polished his trusty axe.

Nom Nom's ringtone blasted through the dark hotel room and he sprung awake with an annoyed yell. He grabbed the phone and saw a text message that read "Meet me at the coffee shop across the street from the hotel. I have a business deal you may be interested in." The text message had an avatar of a Sailor Moon-esq magical girl on it dressed in a Santa suit. Nom Nom grumbled at the disturbance but then thought about the business deal. It could make him even more famous. Hopping out of bed, he walked out of his room and down the long hallway of the hotel, unaware that he was being catfished by the Ghost Of Christmas Present himself.


	3. Stave 3

**NOTE:** _Keep in mind that this is an AU and Charlie fills the role of Bob Cratchit so he doesn't have Bigfoot hunters constantly hounding him like in the usual canon. Also, as depressing as it sounds, Chloe Park has cancer in this AU because she's playing the role of Tiny Tim. In this chapter, Panda (Ghost of Christmas Present) shows Nom Nom the events of here and now to try and open his eyes to reality. Sorry if the pacing is rushed, I've been feeling pretty tired lately._

Nom Nom exited the elevator and made his way through the hotel lobby and out the front door. The celebrity koala walked down the sidewalk and pressed the walk signal button. After a few seconds, the walk signal flashed and he crossed the street to the coffee shop on the other side.

Upon entering, he saw a ghostly panda dressed in a white robe with beautiful white angel wings spreading from his back and a yellow halo levitating above his head. The panda greeted the koala with a warm smile, "You must be Nom Nom. I've been expecting you. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Panda and I'm the ghost of Christmas Present. Feel free to just call me Present if you like."

Nom Nom rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Another one of you guys? Can't you see I need my beauty rest or I'll look too ugly to make a decent viral video?"

Present crossed his arms in irritation, "Is that seriously all you ever care about? Not every video you shoot has to be a masterpiece, you know."

"Well, I want it to be a masterpiece. Go big or go home!" The diva koala snapped back at the angel panda.

"Before we start, can I offer you a drink?" Present asked, "After all, it's the polite thing to do."

Nom Nom groaned a little, "Fine, gimme a hot cocoa with no marshmallows and extra eucalyptus leaves and a couple shots of caramel."

"Coming right up." Present smiled as he got to making the drink. Nom Nom waited at a table and watched some of his own viral videos using the coffee shop's free wi-fi for about 3 minutes. The panda set the drink on the counter, "It's on the house. Since I'm feeling generous, you can have it for free."

Nom Nom got up and picked up his hot cocoa which was in a paper cup with a lid. Taking a sip, he let out a loud yelp. Angrily, he threw the cocoa across the room and glared at the panda, "YOU IDIOT! Why didn't you tell me it was hot?!"

"Well, it IS called hot cocoa, just so you know!" Present replied with a look of irritation, his halo now glowing orange.

Nom Nom growled and stamped his feet, "Whatever, just do whatever you do. I just can't believe I was catfished by a stupid panda angel."

"Well, this meeting is off to a real mature start." Present said sarcastically and the koala and panda both stepped outside. Instantly, Present wrapped his arms around Nom Nom, spread his wings and took to the night sky above.

Nom Nom suddenly started kicking and screaming in Present's grasp, "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN OR I WILL CALL MY LAWYERS AND SUE YOU FOR EVERY RED CENT!"

"But flying is a much more efficient way of travel." The panda replied, "Besides, I'm not gonna let you go. You're just going to have to go through with this."

"Where are we going anyway?" Nom Nom asked bitterly.

"You'll see." Present replied and they soared off in the direction of a mansion.

Present landed safely in the front yard of the mansion while Nom Nom ran over to a nearby bush and threw up. When the koala was done upchucking, he walked over to the panda and glared at him, "You could have at LEAST supplied me with a barf bag, you know!"

Present turned to the koala, "Remember those kids you shut out before bed? This is their house."

Suddenly the mansion's front door swung open, causing the panda and koala to hide behind some nearby bushes and a couple crying children and their mother stepped out. "Nom Nom doesn't love us!" One child sobbed.

"He hates us!" The other kid sniffled, tears streaming down his face.

"It will be all right." The mother consoled, "Next thing tomorrow morning, we'll go down the the courthouse and file a lawsuit against Nom Nom for the emotional pain he's caused you."

Nom Nom was absolutely furious and stormed out of the bushes in a fit of rage, screaming his head off, "YOUR SNOT-NOSED BRATS WANTED TO KEEP ME UP ALL NIGHT WITH THEIR STUPID, WHINY CAROLLING! I'M THE ONE WHO OUGHTA SUE!"

Quickly, Present grabbed the enraged koala in his arms and turned to the family with an apologetic look on his face. Once again, Present took to the skies with Nom Nom in his arms while the family watched on in shock.

"What the heck is WRONG with you?!" The Panda's halo was now glowing red to indicate anger.

"Don't get all bent out of shape about it, they're not your children." Nom Nom complained.

"Look, I'm trying to make you see the error of your ways and how its impacting others but you're only making yourself look worse by acting like an idiot." Present replied with annoyance.

"I look like an idiot?!" Nom Nom scoffed, "What about YOU and that silly angel costume of yours?!"

"HEY! My brothers say I look adorable in it!" Present pouted.

"Whatever." Nom Nom huffed angrily, "Anyway, where are you taking me?"

"To Charlie's house." Present replied, "Don't tell me you forgot about poor little Chloe Park."

Nom Nom rolled his eyes, "Oh. THAT girl. She's about as exciting as a bowl of bran flakes. That being said, I guess she's a little easy to forget."

Panda responded to this remark with an annoyed growl, "Exciting as a cornflake? It doesn't matter how exciting or boring she is, she's still a living person in a lot of pain."

Nom Nom shrugged in response, "I'm not a doctor, why do you expect me to do?"

"At least care enough to spare some money for her, certainly you have enough." Present replied, halo glowing orange with irritation.

"Sorry, pal. It all goes to my budget. Go big or go home." Nom Nom replied cooly.

All the panda could do was roll his eyes and groan, "Fine, I guess it's time to teach you a few things about empathy."

And with that, Present clutched Nom Nom tightly and they zipped straight towards Charlie's house, a cavern in the woods away from the city. The panda dropped the koala like a sack of potatoes on the snowy ground and Nom Nom groaned.

Inside, Charlie was giving Chloe a bowl of cheese poofies, "I know it's not much but on my small salary, this is all I could afford. Enjoy, Chloe."

The sickly child prodigy slowly turned her head to the side and groaned, fishing into the bowl that Charlie set on the table, "Thanks..."

The bigfoot smiled at the young girl, "I know times are tough now but promise me, things will get better."

"Okay..." Chloe responded sadly as she gingerly ate her cheese poofies.

Lucy, Charlie's other adopted stepdaughter stepped into the cave, carrying a large crate in her arms, "I've got a new shipment of vegetables to sell. Hopefully, we'll net enough to pay the rent."

Charlie smiled, "Good, but if we only had enough money leftover for Chloe's hospital bills...we still haven't reached our goal with the charity, you know."

"Perhaps I could advertise it more and move my produce truck to a more heavily populated area of town." Lucy suggested, "That way, people would donate to her charity more often."

Outside, Nom Nom turned to Present, "If they're so strapped for cash, why don't they let Chloe wash dishes for people or something? She's only using that disease of hers as a crutch."

This comment was met by a swift slap to the face. Nom Nom gazed at the panda who had a disgusted look on his face and his halo burning red with anger, "Chloe is PHYSICALLY UNABLE to perform labor like that, you selfish pig! You were handed fame and fortune on a silver plate by falling asleep on trees and you have the nerve to call a cancer patient lazy!? Just what sort of monster are you?!"

Angered, the koala reached forward to try and scratch the ghost but was blocked by Present's angel wings. After a few pathetic attempts to attack the panda, the koala fell short of breath and Present raised an eyebrow, "Are you finished?"

"I...can't...hurt...you..." Nom Nom wheezed.

"Yeah, picking a fight with a supernatural entity isn't one of your smarter life choices." Present said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

After some conversing from inside with Charlie, Lucy stepped out of the cave, "All right, I'll go out to clean the truck. Recently, it's had a bit of a rat infestation."

With a sad sigh, the panda watched the girl leave to her truck, "She's so beautiful but it would never work out for us. After all, I'm a ghost and she's a human..." Present sighed, "So close yet so far away..."

The koala rolled his eyes at Present's romantic pinings when their attention was turned to the cave inside. Charlie was now tucking Chloe in for the night and Chloe let out a weak cough, "Am...am I going to live?"

The bigfoot gave a weak smile in response, "Of course you'll live! Everything will be okay, all right, darlin?"

"Yeah..." Chloe coughed weakly.

Charlie smiled at the ailing prodigy as he draped the blanket over her shivering body, "Well...ya know by now I'm not much of a singer so I can't sing ya to sleep. I found the cutest little music box at the thrift store down the street and bought it. How about givin it a listen? It'll help lull ya to sleep."

Charlie walked over to the table and opened the bag, pulling out a music box with a picture of Grizz on it. He opened the box and inside it was a little figurine of Grizz hugging a burrito. It then began playing a sad, slow version of Raincloud Chill.

Outside, the koala and panda were watching the scene play out. The silence was broken by a sniffle and a sob. Nom Nom turned his head and noticed Present had glowing blue tears rolling down his muzzle and collecting at the tip of his nose as he hung his head. His halo was now glowing a sad shade of blue as he wept openly. One by one, the panda's tears fell from his nose and upon hitting the snowy ground, formed into transparent blue crystals.

Nom Nom gazed in shock at Present's tears before smirking, "Are you really THAT much of a sap? Crying over a music box tune, how pathetic."

Present sniffled in response, dragging his paw across his snout to wipe away the magic tears that were rolling down it, "It...it's not just the music box making me cry...the fact that poor, poor Chloe is struggling with cancer and Charlie is trying so hard to smile and..."

The panda broke down in sobs again, buring his face in his paws, glowing tears streaming down even harder and forming more blue crystals at his feet.

Rolling his eyes, Nom Nom walked up to the crying panda and awkwardly petted his back. The sooner he could stop Present from crying, the sooner he'd be taken back to his hotel, "Uhhhh...there there...uhhhhh...don't cry?"

Present gave a watery sniffle and rubbed his eyes in response, "It's okay...I'm fine...I just cry kinda easily, that's all."

"Are you gonna take me back to the hotel?" Nom Nom asked impatiently, "I really need my beauty rest for my next shot!"

"Hold your horses, we still have one more place to go." Present replied, scooping up his crystallized tears into his paws and crushing them into a glimmering blue dust.

"Where are we going? Why did you crush your tears like that?" The koala asked the panda.

"My tears become teleport crystals when they hit the ground, it's a more convenient way to travel. They also have healing properties in liquid form." Present explained.

"Then why don't you just cry on cancer-girl over there?" Nom Nom asked angrily.

"Because my tears are only strong enough to seal up wounds and cure the common cold, they're not strong enough to cure terminal illness." The panda replied. Nom Nom scoffed in response and Present tossed the teleport dust over them, "Next stop, the studio!"

Instantly, they teleported to the studio and listened in on Nom Nom's coworker's gossip about his actions. Inside the studio, there was a woman in a purple dress and a man in a black suit talking with each other.

"I heard Nom Nom made a couple carollers cry with a nasty remark." The woman spoke.

"You think that's bad? I have a friend who works at the bank. Apparently, the funds for that poor Chloe girl have been stolen. Security cameras caught him on tape at the bank." The man replied.

Present stared at Nom Nom in shock and disbelief, "I need to verify something."

The panda pulled his phone out and dialed a number, "Hey Gluten Cat, can you do me a solid and check Nom Nom's withdrawls? I have a feeling he's been up to no good."

After a few minutes, Gluten Cat came back on the line, "Money was stolen from Chloe's charity account. There's video footage of Nom Nom leaving the bank with a wad of cash in his hand."

Without a word, the panda shut off his phone and glared menacingly at the koala, "From which account did you take that money from?"

Nom Nom shrugged, "Just needed to expand my budget a little. Cancer-girl's not gonna last long, anyway so I took away some cash from that silly charity of hers. All that money going to a pointless cure is gonna pay for my trip to the Hawaii. I get to relax, eat all I want at the luau and maybe even shoot a Hawaiian themed video for my fans."

Present stared in disbelief at Nom Nom and his halo began to slowly fade to a sinister shade of dark red with black stripes. His eyes glowed entirely white and flames erupted out of his halo. Nom Nom could literally feel nothing but pure anger and hatred radiating off the panda. Along with his mood and halo changing, all his flesh and fur literally burned off his body and he was now a panda skeleton wearing an angel robe with flaming wings and a levitating ring of fire above his head. His voice sounded different when he spoke and was much more shrill and bloodcurdling, "YOU...DISGUSTING...MONSTER! NEVER IN MY LIFE have I met someone SO selfish! You know what? I don't even give a DAMN about you! STEALING money from a SICK CHILD to FEED YOUR OWN LAVISH NEEDS! My little brother is coming for you and when he does come, he will SHOW NO MERCY! I WANTED to be nice to you, I WANTED to even be your friend but upon discovering this ATROCITY, I have no choice but to throw you in the lion's den! What you've done is UNFORGIVABLE and YOU WILL PAY FOR IT, MARK MY WORDS!"

Present grabbed the terrified koala and using the power of a crystallized tear, teleported back to his hotel room and shoved him in the fridge. Nom Nom kicked and screamed and protested as Present slammed the fridge door on him before disintegrating into a pile of dust.

Inside the fridge, Nom Nom whimpered and waited for someone to open it. An hour passed and he could feel the fridge grow colder and colder and it almost felt like he was being watched by an angry presence. Desperately, Nom Nom body slammed against the inside of the fridge, trying to get free when a white paw materialized from the back corner of the fridge and grabbed Nom Nom's ankle. The koala let out a horrific scream as the paw dragged him to the back of the fridge and everything went dark.


End file.
